


Who Treats You Right

by dharma_club



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Together, M/M, Open Relationships, Willy is a Porn Model, Zach is a Startup CEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharma_club/pseuds/dharma_club
Summary: In which Zach owns a tech company, Willy is a porn star, and somehow they still fit together.





	Who Treats You Right

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a short and happy AU.  
And then it became angsty. And long. At least it's mostly as silly as I always intended it to be.
> 
> Title is from "Who Treats You Right" by Pansy Division. 
> 
> Thank to to the MsUnderestimated discord for helping me find a Porn Studio name to fit the Leafs. Top Line is funny because most of the aren't really top. But I thought that by making JT the owner it's clear enough he's the Top in _TopLine._

Brownie barges into Zach’s office at ten am, before Zach even had the chance to put his water bottle down on the desk. 

Zach doesn’t regret taking a full office to himself in the new space. He’s the CEO, he tells himself, and that should come with certain perks. Like privacy, and ability to concentrate. All he needs to do now is teach his employees to respect that right for privacy and freaking knock on his door instead of just barging in, no questions asked and no shame whatsoever. 

“Did you hear?” Brownie asks. 

“Don’t you dare, Brown, I had dibs on telling him!” Spooner is shouting somewhere in the distance.

“Tell me what?” Zach asks and Spooner appears in his door as well, bumping intentionally into Brownie. 

He’s not sure he can take them arguing over something this early. Zach’s more sore than pumped this morning because he maybe spent 20 minutes too long at the gym staring at some guy’s thighs while he was lifting. But that’s like, a health reason, going to the gym is good for you. Dealing with the high stress of his Director of Business Development and Senior Data Scientist constantly bickering isn’t. People who have to deal with Spooner and Brownie on a daily basis deserve to get laid more often than Zach does. 

“Oh, good, you don’t know.” Spooner says, grinning, and Zach frowns at them both.

“What?” He asks suspiciously. They look way too excited. 

“5A has new tenants.” Spooner announces. “They moved in over the weekend.” 

The other lot on their floor across from their office has been empty since Zach and his team have moved into their new space in Liberty Village four months ago. Zach was kind of hoping it would stay empty so he could rent that as well if, no when, his company grew after the next investment series. Well, _Stream11_ will have to expand elsewhere if, _when Zach, it’s when_, that time comes.

Zach did kind of expect their landlord, a scary man who inexplicably insists on being called Babs, to at least give him a call and provide a basic warning about suddenly having neighbours, or maybe to see some renovations happening before anybody moved in. But he guesses Babs doesn’t actually like him as much as Brownie and Travis insist he does.

“Okay,” Zach shrugs. Neighbors are nice, maybe they can start doing bigger social happy hours on Friday. Or, like, start a rec league.. 

“It’s a production company. They’re called _Top Line_.” Spooner says, watching Zach intently.

“Cool.” He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do here. 

“And you don’t recognize that name?” Brownie asks. They’re both behaving weirdly, which considering both of their natural states is pretty weird as it is, is saying a lot. 

“Ehm. Should I? Are they famous?” Zach knows some celebrities own production companies, but he’s not in content and he really doesn’t follow these things. 

“No, no. Never mind.” Spooner says hastily, starting to push a confused looking Brownie from his office.

Zach means to ask more, or at the very least maybe go knock on their new neighbours door and introduce himself, but Goat walks into his office just then.

“Why does no one ever knock?” Zach asks the ceiling, plopping into his chair.

“You’re a very welcoming person.” Freddie shrugs. “Can we talk about the latest automation test failures? It’s in your email.”

Zach sighs and opens the email.

* * *

The next day doesn’t start great either. Zach’s not late. Or, he is, but he’s pretty sure you’re allowed to come in whenever you damn please when you’re the boss. Unless, that is, you’re the type of boss who sent everyone a calendar invite for the next day at ten am with the title “[Mandatory] DevOps is Now a Thing” and are now in danger of being late to your own meeting. 

It’s not Zach’s fault, he’s a punctual guy, reliable, dependable even. It’s Toronto Monday morning traffic that is the guilty party here. Also his mom called him and the sheer frustration for hearing his Mom go _“When are you going to bring in a nice Jewish boy to dinner?”_ for the seventh billion time this year as made him make a wrong turn. As you do.

But he still has ten minutes, that’s not actually late. It’s just, cutting it close and not as prepared as he wants to be, because he maybe assumed he’d finish the deck in the morning. He wonders if he can wing it and pretend this is a brainstorm session. People like to participate, right?

Zach was not supposed to be that type of boss. He was supposed to be the kind of guy who bought everyone donuts and gave announced unlimited PTO, not the dude late to his own meeting about being a little more organized and corporate and a little less anyone can break the live code in production any fucking time. Not that they’re pointing fingers or assigning blame here, _Kerfoot_. 

Zach parks and hastily walks to the elevators, ignoring all the incoming text messages from Dermott. The only other guy waiting is the most gorgeous person Zach has ever met in person, Zach idly wonders if wanting to bite a stranger’s jaw is a new manifestation of his sexuality or if it was always there, dormant and waiting for a worthy face. And isn’t that face worth it. 

He is also the most weirdly dressed person Zach has ever seen in their building, and that includes the guy from the gaming company on the third floor with the pink hair and spiky clothes. This unfairly attractive and blond human is wearing what looks to be hot shorts with a hoodie and a long wool coat on top of it all. Zach assumes that if he had those legs he’s want to show them off as well, but that’s not a very practical outfit.

They get into the elevator and Zach presses on five, just before the other guy does, their hands brushing against each other.

The guy smiles at Zach, and somehow he’s even more attractive that way. 

“Hey,” Tall, blond and out of Zach’s league says.

“Hi,” Zach answers, because he’s dumb and isn’t prepared for strangers who look like that to find him worth a conversation. Zach kind of wants to inch closer so he can smell him, this guy probably smells fantastic too. 

“So, you’re on the fifth?” the guy asks. 

“Yeah.” Zach says, still kind of dumb with how blondy seems to not so overtly check Zach out. Which is insane. Zach’s life just doesn’t work like that. People who look like that don’t notice people who look like Zach, ever. 

“What do you do?” blondy smiles, looking genuinely curious. 

“I’m in streaming.” Zach says and before he can continue with the explanation, blondy laughs, catching Zach off-guard. 

Zach is used to people not understanding what streaming video technology is, sometimes even engineers don’t get the nuts and bolts of media delivery. People usually just assume he works for Netflix or something. But no one ever _laughs_.

“Well, same. I guess.” Blondy says, and oh. He must be the production studio’s tech guy. That makes sense. 

“Uhm. I’m Zach.” He introduces himself. 

“Cool. I’m William.” His hand is solid, but soft, which is a weird way of explaining it, but that’s just how it feels. ”Sorry, I mean Neil. Still kind of getting used to that.” 

“Yeah,” Zach says, confused, letting go of William/Neil’s hand. 

The fifth floor pings, and the doors open to a very nervous looking Travis. “Hey. You’re late.” 

Right. Meeting. Which Zach is now probably officially late to. “Sorry. Sorry. Did Brownie send you to hound me down?” 

“Why am I only your best friend when Brownie is annoyed with you?”

“You’re not my best friend, you’re my PA.” Zach corrects him automatically.

“General Manager, Zach,” Travis sighs and the fond exasperation in his voice already makes Zach feel better. 

He trails Travis to the door to _Stream11_, looking back over his shoulder one last time to say goodbye to the best part of this horrible morning and his indecently bare thighs, but William/Neil is already disappearing into _TopLine Studios_. 

Oh well.

* * *

Zach maybe timed his arrival the next morning to match the one from before in hopes of bumping into blonde William and his unfairly attractive smile again. 

It doesn’t work out, but he does meet _TopLine Studio_’s owner, John. 

“I actually met one of your guys yesterday, uh, William?” Zach says, as casually as he can.

“Yeah,” John nods. “He’s something special.”

And Zach feels weirdly proud, as if William’s specialness and Zach’s weird semi-obsession with him after meeting him for one second the day before are connected. 

“Tell him I say hi.” Zach says, feeling daring. 

“Sure.” John says, and then he _winks_. Zach has never seen anyone be that awkward when winking. Especially not someone as good looking as John. Zach kind of wants to tell him to never do that again.

Zach quickly learns that everyone who works for _TopLine Studios_ is unfairly attractive. So far he’s learned to recognise the faces of tall ginger, friendly bearded guy, scary bearded guy, other blond, moustache, and Mitch (who Zach knows by name only because he’s heard his coworkers groan “Mitch, please stop singing” multiple times).

* * *

If anybody working for him ever tries to ever suggest Zach is not considerate he’s going to fucking fire them. He’s the nicest human alive, and that’s why he finds himself at work on a Sunday, bitterly heading towards the staircase. 

Freddie started an email thread about the servers’ room temperature app sending out orange alarm notifications an hour ago and Zach isn’t going to be able to let it go until someone goes and makes sure everything is in order.

Someone doesn’t have to be Zach himself, but this time it turns out he’s the only one without plans. 

He opens the door to the staircase, hoping he’ll be able to find which AC is the server room one and then stops in his tracks.

There’s a few people there, and a couple cameras, and other weird equipment, all of which would be surprising but not a big shock if at the center of it weren’t two guys, completely naked and enthusiastically making out against a wall. 

“Shhh.” Someone says in reaction to Zach opening the door. 

“Oh, fuck.” Zach says loudly, staring.

The two guys lean back and turn to look at him, one of them smiling widely.

“Oh. Hey, Zach.” And that’s William, he raises his hand to play with the other guy’s hair. And oh, Zach knows him too. Moustache. 

A guy turns around from behind the camera and Zach immediately recognizes his as friendly bearded guy. Zach is honestly not sure he could ever not gape again. What the flying fuck. 

“Sorry for this,” Friendly bearded guy says and Zach forces himself to look away from how William is still grinding himself against the other guy at the center of it all. “I’m Morgan. Call me Mo.” 

He stretches his hand out.

“Uhm, Zach.” Zach croaks, shaking Mo’s hand. He sounds as pathetic and confused as he feels, so he coughs, tries to get a semblance of composure back. “I think you guys turned off one of the ACs by mistake.”

“Oh, the whirling was messing with the sound. We didn’t think it was a big deal.” Right, the sound of William making out with some dude. Zach is not going to glance and see if he’s still rubbing himself against the other guy, he’s not, he’s not, he’s n— And okay, William is now leaning against the wall, smiling at Zach, completely uncaring that his fucking dick is out. 

“Yeah,” Zach’s mind has turned to mush, “It controls the AC in our server room.”

“Fuck, I had no idea. I'm so sorry, man.” Mo looks appropriately sorry.

“I. Uhm,” Zach blushes, despite his best efforts. “How long do you need it off?”

“No, Zach, it’s okay— “ Mo starts saying.

“Ten minutes,” William shouts over, still pressed against Moustache’s side. 

“Yeah?” Mo looks back at them.

“Yeah,” Moustache says. “We’ll do it as an intro instead. And we can do some filler shots later that you can put a soundtrack on.” 

“Yeah, that works.” Mo muses and then turns to look at Zach. “If that works for you?”

“Ten minutes are not going to change much.” Zach says, shrugging.

He does back to his car, because he can’t even think about the option of sitting at the office right now, and staying there to watch them film is. Crazy. And not appropriate. And definitely something you only do if you’re explicitly invited to stay. 

He really hopes none of the servers decides to spite him and crash now. He’s not sure he will ever be able to look at himself in the mirror if they lose clients over this.

Mo finds him shortly after and taps on his window.

“Thank you so much, man.” He says when Zach gets out of the car. “I’m so sorry for turning off your AC. It will never happen again.”

“Okay.” Zach says thickly. “Uhm. Did you clear the use of the staircase with Babs?” 

Mo frowns. 

“It’s just. Babs gets testy about tenants using public spaces without his permission.” Zach says quickly. Shit, he probably sounds like a bigoted asshole. “It’s not that I personally mind. I won’t tell him or anything.” He definitely sounds like an asshole. “I really won't, I’m totally gay, man.” 

Mo laughs, looking relieved. “Cool. Same. And thank you for the warning.”

* * *

Zach walks into _Stream11_ the next day and doesn’t stop when he reaches his office, just walks across the open space and stops in the middle of all the desks.

Some people keep working, others stop and look at him. Brownie waves at him from his own office at the other side of the space. Even Carolyne, their HR person, gets off the phone to look at what’s going on.

“Zach?” Travis asks. “Everything okay?” 

“Why the fuck did no one tell me about the gay porn studio next door?” Zach asks. 

“We definitely did.” Brownie quips.

“We thought you’d recognise the name, or at least google it,” Spooner says, batting her eyelashes and trying to look innocent.

“Did something happen?” Travis asks. 

Zach pinches the bridge of his nose. “I caught them filming in the staircase on Sunday.”

He doesn’t expect the roar of laughter, but he should’ve. Zach hates his employees, hates all of them. He stalks moodily into his own office and slams the door. He can hear them still laughing behind it. Assholes. 

John sends Zach a gift basket with a thank you note that afternoon. Zach keeps the whiskey and lets the rest of the team have at it.

* * *

It takes Zach five days before he gives in and goes searching for _TopLine_’s website online. He’s in the middle of answering emails at work and suddenly it’s just impossible to stop himself from looking. He finds it pretty easily and then finds William on the website under models. He’s there under Neil Lander, and oh, fuck, they have _autoplay_.

Zach hastily switches his audio to bluetooth and looks around defensively. Why would a porn site use fucking autoplay. 

It’s pretty cute. Just William, obviously much younger and hair much longer than he wears it now, sitting on a bed and talking about what he likes (dominant guys, sports, dick). He’s smiling, dimples out in full force and Zach is charmed despite himself. 

So Zach ends up watching a whole three minute video where moustache guy, but evidently still without the moustache, who according to _TopLine_’s website is named Auston (and isn’t that a fake porn name if Zach ever heard one) is eating William out. 

It’s a lot of soft shots of William’s ass, perfect and plump, pushed up in the air, as he sighs in the background. Zach has gone down on enough guys to know there is no way in hell the type of gentle kitten licks and occasional grope “Auston” is doing would result in the type moans coming out of William, but it’s easy to fall for the fantasy of it. And it definitely doesn’t stop Zach’s dick from getting interested in the action. 

Zach shuts it down because he is not going to start watching porn at work, private office or not.

He wonders if William and Auston only film together, if maybe they’re dating in real life. It’s a nice thought, probably too romantic for what’s actually going on. Still, William probably deserves to have a little romance.

* * *

Zach goes home and makes a subscription for _TopLine_. Creates a fake email and a fake name and hopes their credit card system is encrypted and he doesn’t immediately show up on John computer or something. He isn’t ashamed of it, it’s not even remotely as kinky as the porn Zach actually seeks out and now that Zach actually has the proper context, he has heard of _TopLine_ before - they’re pretty famous for doing quality porn featuring twunks. 

Zach doesn’t really think he can jerk off to porn, especially not something so vanilla. It’s hot alright, and he really does find most of the guys attractive, it’s just, Zach usually does better with his own memories and fantasies for material.

William, though. He’s different, has this way of looking at the camera when some’s hand is squeezing his neck that makes Zach want to tell whoever is holding him to squeeze harder.  
Zach comes with the thought of how William would look on his knees in front of him.

* * *

By the next time he sees William, Zach has watched every video featuring him on _TopLine_. He didn’t exactly jerk off each time, but he’s done it enough that his dick has a pavlovian reaction to the way William’s muscular back fills a tshirt.

William’s in the parking lot, standing at the building entrance, looking down at his phone.

“Hard day?” Zach tries to ask casually and immediately flinches. He’s an idiot.

“You have no idea,” William smirks, looking up at him. 

“Waiting for someone?” Zach asks. 

“Uber.” William waves his phone at Zach, showing him the app. “Three minutes away.”

“I could give you a ride.” It’s so idiotic, and desperate, he doesn’t even know where William is going, so he hastily adds. “Depending on where you need to go, of course.” 

“Zach,” William says carefully. “You seem like a really nice dude, but I don’t get into cars with strangers. No that type of sex worker, you know.” 

“Oh.” Zach says, and well, it makes sense when he says it like that. “It’s good you’re being safe.”

“Gee, thanks.” William bites playfully, but he doesn’t sound offended. 

Zach breathes in. He’s a successful, mature, balanced adult. He’s a catch. The worst that will happen is he’ll be shot down. 

“Listen,” He says, and reaches to put a gentle hand on William’s elbow. “Can I buy you dinner?”

William looks appraisingly at him. “Are you one of those crazy bible people?”

Zach frowns, surprised. “No. I don’t think so. I’m Jewish.”

William bites his lower lip. “Okay then.” 

And just like that, Zach has William’s number.

* * *

_Thursday night? _  
Zach texts him. 

_cant wait_ 😘😘  
William sends back

And then Zach just texts him the address, the comment about cars and strangers too fresh in his mind. William shows up on time, dressed like he’s flying to the french riviera rather than going out to dinner in downtown Toronto. He has a white shirt on, top two buttons open showing too much and not enough skin all at once and he’s wearing this straw fedora that would make anyone but him look ridiculous. 

It’s Zach’s usual go to for first dates, trendy and impressive but not too weird that there’s nothing to eat if you’re a vegan or a picky eater. But William seems to be annoyed. 

“So, I’m not letting you fuck me tonight.” Williams says immediately when they sit down, crossing his hands defensively. 

“Oh. Uhm. Okay.” Zach blinks. “I didn’t ask you to, though.” 

William straightens in his seat, staring at Zach. “You don’t want to?”

“Well. I.” Zach sighs, that’s definitely not it. He was mostly going to wait for the end of the night and then politely ask. “Is there a right answer here?” 

William squints at him. “You could say you’d love to fuck me, because I’m irresistible, but it’s up to me.”

“Well,” Zach says, taking his napkin and lying it across his lap. “I’d love to fuck you, William, because you are irresistible.” He pauses and smiles as genuinely as he can, tries for reassuring instead of _I only think of you when I jerk off now_. “But it’s completely up to you.” 

“Good.” William says and uncrosses his hands. He’s smiling hesitantly, and Zach is just charmed by him. Sure, he has more bite to his personality than he lets on in the videos, but Zach is actually really into that. 

“So, do you go to school?” Zach asks once they’ve made their orders..

“Zach, I’m twenty three.” William says, then pauses. “You did know I’m not a teenager, right?”

“Yes,” Zach rolls his eyes. “But people sometimes do grad school. Or start college later. I only finished college when I turned 23.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I took a gap year.” 

“Well, I don’t go to school.” William says, then more softly. “I did though, I have a college degree and all.”

“Cool. What did you study?” 

“Communications.” 

Zach’s pretty sure that’s what Spooner did. It always sounded scary and anxiety inducing to him. “Did you like it?”

“Not really.” 

William is looking down at his plate, moving potatoes from side to side. Zach feels like he’s disappointing William in some way. Maybe the school questions were too boring and pedestrian. William does porn for a living for god’s sake, Zach should definitely be trying harder to impress him than he usually does.

“Help me out here,” Zach smiles and playfully nudges William’s foot under the table. “Let’s make this a less horrible first date.”

“Oh, yeah, Sorry.” William shrugs. “I don’t do this a lot.”

Zach takes a drink, trying to hide his surprise. “You don’t date?”

William looks uncomfortable. “No. And I don’t go out with men like this either.”

“What do you mean?”

“Zach.” William whines. “You know.”

Zach sits back. “I honestly don’t.” 

“You’re a millionaire, I do porn.” William sighs. "It’s kind of obvious this isn’t supposed to be a regular date.” 

“I’m not a millionaire.” Zach frowns. He didn’t think William was here because Zach had money. He’s aware he’s probably more stable financially than William, and a few years older, but he didn’t mean this date to be like that. At least, he’s pretty sure he didn’t.

“I googled your company, Zach.”

Zach blushes. He always feels a little weird to admit he’s doing okay for himself. But he’s not exactly a self starter. He’s had his dad’s connections and his dad’s money to help him start something right out of college. And sure, they have a nice evaluation now, and they’re going strong into their series B, but it’s not really like Zach is making that much a year. And to be honest, most of what he’s making goes right back into _Stream11_. 

“So you should know it’s not worth millions unless someone actually buys it.” Zach says quietly.

William rolls his eyes. 

“Anyway, I honestly just wanted to take you out to dinner.” Zach shrugs.

“Really?” William asks, as if Zach genuinely being interested in just dating him is a weird possibility he hasn’t considered. 

“Yes.” Zach says and William relaxes. 

The conversation turns a little easier after that, they talk about places they traveled to and vacations they’ve gone on. They try to out do each other with stories about seriously stupid escapades and Zach has a sense that William is trying to downplay some of the things and places in his stories. It’s not really that weird, Zach thinks, there’s probably more to his experiences with dating someone older and richer than he let on before. It’s not like he owes Zach an explanation.

It’s so easy to talk to William, and the way he smiles makes Zach want to reach out and pat is cheeks. It’s just a really nice night, and Zach almost doesn’t mind that he's not going to get to touch William at the end of it.

Zach tries to grab for the check when it comes, but William stops him.

“Let’s split it.”

“I was the one who invited you to dinner, though,” Zach smiles warmly. 

William grins dangerously. “If we split it, I’ll suck you off in your car.” 

“That’s,” Zach frowns and then decides he’d rather get a blowjob than be a gentleman. “Okay, let’s split it.” 

Zach had parked in a lot a block away from the restaurant, so it’s easy to just settle into the back seat of his range rover, and let William slot himself between his legs. 

Zach kind of doesn’t believe they’re actually doing it. He’s seen William give dozens of blow jobs on video and it feels surreal and a little unnerving to be here and watch him open Zach’s fly so matter of factly. 

It’s different, not performative. William is still obviously gorgeous, eyes big and blue looking up at Zach as he sinks his lips around Zach’s cock, but it’s not as deliberate, not as calculated. 

William bobbs his head up and down, getting into a rhythm, and he’s much more focused on making it good for Zach than on how it might look, makes it wet and sloppy and lets Zach grab his hair when he comes. 

“Jesus, Will,” Zach breathes out when his heartbeat finally goes down.”Let me do you now.”

“Nah,” William smiles brightly. “Next time.” 

He orders himself an Uber before Zach can even think straight enough to offer him a ride home. And Zach has to admit it’s not the worst first date he’s ever been on.

* * *

_I wish I let you fuck me last night after all, feel so empty right now. _  
William texts him the next morning.

Zach blinks. He honestly didn’t expect to hear from William, definitely not that fast. 

_Poor baby. _  
He writes back. 

William sends him a photo of his own abs covered in come.  
Oh, well. In for a penny. 

_Trigger happy? _  
He asks.

_Ooops 💦💦_  
_I was thinking about you, stud._

_You talk like someone who didn’t_  
_say no to a blowjob last night._

_Give me a chance to make it up to you._😇 

* * *

William insists on taking Zach out to a club. He shows up at Zach’s apartment at midnight wearing extremely ripped jeans and glitter instead of a shirt. Zach has squeezed himself a pair of skinny jeans he hasn’t worn since his UMich days and a black shirt that had shrunk in the laundry. 

“Acceptable,” William says and kisses him languidly, hand patting Zach’s bicep. 

“You've got glitter all over me,” Zach complains. His high-school girlfriend once got glitter on the guitar he bought himself when he turned fifteen. Zach wasn’t able to get it out, and years later finally ended up putting a pride sticker on the guitar and accepting both the glitter and his sexuality as inevitable. 

“I marked you,” William laughs and licks Zach’s cheek playfully. Zach shudders.

William seems to know a bunch of people in the club, skipping the line and leading Zach into what seems to be the VIP section. Zach has never been in a VIP section at a gay club. Has never even considered wanting to. And now he is forced to admit he doesn't like it, he especially hates the curious glances people throw between him and William, as if trying to figure out how they fit. 

William convinces Zach to do shots and then they just dance for a while, bodies pressed against each other to the loud beat of the music. Zach thinks he’s never seen William happier, freer than when he is moving to some electronic beat, eyes closed and a soft smile of his lips, body flowing naturally and easy. The thing was, he wasn't dancing like he didn't care it, it was like he knew Zach was watching, like there was freedom in being watched. 

Zach is dripping with sweat by the time William spots Mitch and a couple other people Zach doesn’t recognise.

“Mitch!” He shouts and drags Zach to where his coworker is.

Mitch is actually busy doing shots from Moustache’s stomach, as he lies on a couch. Zach isn’t sure if he’s supposed to call Moustache “Auston” now or if he has a real name he’s supposed to use. 

“Hey, Willy.” Mitch says, grinning up at them. “Hey, AC dude. You joining?” 

Zach wants to protest at the nickname, but William is already crouching next to Mitch.

“Gimmee.” He says and pours a shot into the hollow of “Auston’’s stomach. Zach is pretty sure he, Mitch and Auston all groan at the same time, but it’s Mitch who grabs William by the hair and draws their mouths together. 

Zach has seen them kiss, has even seen them do more than that on video. But it’s not the same as being on his second date, and watching as said date sucks vodka off of someone else’s belly button and then tongue fuck another guy. It doesn’t help that all three of them are too fucking hot to breath. Zach's never been too uptight about monogamy, but this seems ridiculous.

Someone across from Zach has his phone out and is obviously taking video of all three of them. Zach adjusts himself in his jeans, and he’s definitely not the only one getting something out of watching this going on by the look of how people start crowding around them. 

“Hey, Zach, right?” He hears a voice and turns to find Tall Ginger. 

“Yeah, hi.” Zach smiles uncomfortably. He’s way too turned on to have a conversation right now.

“Freddie,” Ginger shouts across the music. “I work with William.”

“Yeah, I know.” Zach shouts back. 

“These three are all about showing off,” Freddie says, looking fondly as William moves on to kiss Auston and Mitch starts unbuttoning his jeans.

“And you’re not?”

“Not for free,” Freddie smirks, and Zach smiles up at him, bewildered and confused. 

And that’s how Zach finds himself watching William fuck Mitch while Mitch sucks Auston off in a club. It’s not too fancy, but it obviously has the crowd excited, different guys standing around and cheering, a few couples kissing or making out as they watch. 

No one interferes, or touches them, and Zach can spot both John and Bearded Guy from the corner of his eye, the two of them and Freddie obviously taking watch. Zach thinks it’s as sweet as it is messed up.

Impressively, William manages to zip himself up quickly and find Zach almost immediately after. 

“Hey,” he says coyly, plastering himself against Zach. “Miss me?”

Zach raises his eyebrows, but still lets his hand rest on the curve of William’s ass. “Did you miss me?”

“Maybe. Get me a water?”

And Zach does.

* * *

_Sorry if that was weird._  
William texts him the next morning.

_ np :) _  
_I had fun. _  
Zach writes. And then almost immediately after sends.  
_And I got the message._

💛💛💛  
_Some people are weird about what I do._  
William writes, and Zach can appreciate the honesty, as weird as William’s methods are.. 

_So every person you date gets a free show and tell?_  
Zach asks.

_I told you. I don’t usually date._

Zach isn’t going to dignify that with an answer, so he just sends  
_Send me another pic?_

He gets a photo of William in the gym mirror, smiling lopsidedly.

* * *

Zach likes William, wants to continue seeing him, and that shouldn’t be an issue, except William refuses to be taken out to dinner. 

_Let’s do something active instead_, William suggests, and Zach likes that idea. Hiking is decidedly not competitive enough for either of them and William vetoes golf and running together. William suggest teaching Zach how to fence, and Zach’s pretty sure sure he was joking, but thankfully they avoid that and decide on tennis as a compromise. 

Zach reserves a court and shows up with an extra racket, just in case. He obviously underestimated William’s ability to commit to anything and everything, because William shows up five minutes late in a polo shirt, decent shorts for once, and the most ridiculous headband. Of course. 

“Hey, babe,” William kisses him hello. “Ready to be owned?”

Zach has been playing for his entire life, he knows he isn’t exceptionally good, but he kind of thought he was decent; he’s athletic and he’s definitely tenacious enough to try and answer any ball, no matter how far away it is.

But William has got his number. It seems like he finds special pleasure in getting Zach to run back and forth from one end of the court to the other. It usually end up with Zach just reaching the ball and then hitting it into the net or out. It’s infuriating.

“Oh, baby, don’t pout.” William laughs after the score turns 2-0 and Zach curses again. “I’m very impressed.”

Zach never thought he could ever find someone gloating to be irresistibly sexy, but here they are.

“Breakfast?” Zach asks when the score is finally 7-1 and William is done blowing imaginary victory kisses like the asshole he is, all in all Zach’s kind of weirdly proud of the one lone game point.

“At your place?” William smiles, eyebrows raised, and Zach didn’t even consider this as a possibility.

“Yeah.” he says, a slight growl in his voice, just the idea of William in his bed gets his imagination going some really inappropriate places. “But I’m ordering pancakes. I need food to get my strength back.”

William moans into Zach’s mouth. “Yes, sir.” 

Zach end up fucking William for the first time in his own bed, after they both showered, pancakes lying abandoned on the kitchen counter. 

William sighs and moans when Zach fingers him open, hips moving restlessly. 

“More, more, now, please, baby.” He thrashes impatiently, grabs onto anything he can reach, he crisp white bed sheets, Zach’s shoulder, Zach’s wrist as his hand disappears into William. 

“Stay still, dammit!” Zach grits out, losing his patience after the fourth time William’s thrashing dislodged his fingers. 

“Fuck, no.” William bites back. Zach has never wanted to smack someone’s ass more, and not in the fun way.

Zach growls, just under his breath and grabs William’s wrists. He doesn’t plan on making it a thing, just wants to stop William from flailing his hands around, but the way it makes William immediately go soft is not nothing.

“Zach,” he moans, eyes wide, and Zach reconsiders, maybe he does want to smack Will’s ass in the fun way.

“You’re going to behave?” he asks and William nods, shuts his eyes.

“Yes. Fuck, Zach, fuck me, fuck me.” He’s babbling, soft and breathy, trying to rub against Zach. “Please, baby, don’t make me wait. Want you.” 

“God, you,” And Zach has no words how perfect he is, so he decides not to make either of them wait, puts on a condom and pushes into William in one long glide.

“Yes, yes, more,” Will says breathlessly, he keeps his hands above his head where Zach left them and throws his head back, baring his throat. 

“You’re such a brat,” Zach complains, trying to get his head straight. People who do porn for a living have no business feeling that tight. “Jesus, your ass.”

William blinks his eyes open and looks up, smiles impishly, “I thought you were jewish?”

Zach laughs, grabs William’s chin and just kisses that smirk off his face. He’s not going to last at all, but he really doesn’t care.

* * *

It works better than the last time Zach tried dating someone. Will hates feeling controlled, except for when he’s being fucked, and Zach hates explaining how he wants both an open relationship and to top the fuck out of his partners, and in a way, they’re just extremely compatible.

Will has his own life, is busy most evenings and days. He doesn’t need Zach to be there to feel like he’s alive. They text all the time, but it’s not a big deal when Zach gets engrossed into work and forgets to answer for a few hours, as long as he always compliments Will on the photo he sent. 

Will lives and breathes on attention, so it’s surprising how okay he is with not being the center of Zach’s life. Zach assumes he just gets it somewhere else. Same way he gets his money. Zach grew up a certain way and he knows how to recognize when someone is living comfortably. He sees Will’s clothes, his fancy gym, the way he automatically always orders Uber Black when he needs a ride, and he knows William must be getting money from somewhere. 

For a while, Zach was sure it was something about the clubs. It took a few weeks, but Zach has agreed to go again, and while it’s never a repeat of the first time, there's always _something_ to do. Zach guesses nothing can really feel scandalous when your litmus paper is an impromptu orgy. But even then, in Will’s most drunk and relaxed, it doesn’t feel like there’s anything more; it’s just Will having fun. 

Zach told himself he’d cut it off the moment he feels like something wrong or illegal is going on, but if he’s honest with himself it’s probably way past that point. Will just weaves himself deeper and deeper into Zach’s life. 

Working in the same building hasn’t mattered, really, except one day Will just confidently struts into _Stream11_ and asks a very distraught-looking Travis where he can find Zach.

“You have an office,” he states, once Travis shows him in with an accusatory look at Zach, as if Zach was supposed to have “Get visited by porn star from across the hall” in his calendar and just forgot to put it there to spite Travis. 

“Yeah,” Zach says. It’s not much, but it has walls and door and sometimes the ability to shut the rest of his team behind a door is the only thing that keeps Zach from going completely crazy.

“Shame my ass is done for the day, I would love to be fucked on your desk.” Will says, eyeing the desk.

Zach raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, a little roleplay? Want to be my secretary?”

Will laughs, delighted. “Don’t tell me you never wanted to get Mr. Prim and Proper over there up in your lap.”

“Who, Dermott?” Zach shrugs. “No, but I don’t mind bending you over the table and beating your ass red for running your mouth.“

Will’s breath hitches and he stares at Zach. “Fuck, Zach.”

Zach leans back, satisfied. He doesn’t get to one up Will when it comes to dirty talk often, but when he does it’s usually a lot of fun for both of them. 

“Zach,” Will moans. “You have the worst timing.”

And that, more than anything, gets Zach’s cheeks heated. The way Will must be tired and used, asshole puffy and fucked, how he got fucked for hours by Auston, or John, or Jake, and instead of going home he came to Zach. 

He wants to ask Will to get his pants off and show it to Zach. Wants to see, and touch, and sooth. 

“Right,” he rasps. “You should rest.” He smiles. “Want to go to my place? You can take the car.”

Will just rolls his eyes, the same way he does whenever Zach tries to care for him. “Nah, I’m good.”

* * *

Will doesn’t come over every time he shoots a scene, but it’s often enough that people in the office obviously start talking about it.

“Zach,” Brownie says. ”Seriously. I’m worried about you.”

Zach signs. “You’re worried?”

“About you and, uhm.”

And maybe Zach has been doing a bad job of integrating Will into his life. Brownie’s been his best friend for years now, he should at least be able to say his name.

“William?”

“Yes.”

Zach smiles. Brownie is an idiot, but he means well. “You're worried that I’ll get my feelings hurt?”

“I’m worried that you’re going to be murdered in your sleep by some twink after he steals your wallet.”

Definitely an idiot, and also. “He’s not a twink.”

Brownie rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe this is the only thing you got from this.” 

“It’s fine, Connor,” Zach smiles. “I promise to introduce you if it becomes serious.”

“Sure, we’re going to have a nice dinner, me, Molly, you and your porn star boyfriend.” 

Zach frowns. “It’s just his job, Brownie. Don’t be an asshole.” 

Brownie stands up, obviously annoyed. “You’re becoming a cliche, Zach. Get your head out of your ass and find a real relationship if you’re lonely.”

* * *

They play tennis a few more times, with Zach losing miserably every time. And while Will still refuses to go out to dinner, he lets Zach take him out to bars and they discover they can also be competitive at billiards. Zach isn't really good and he spends a lot of that time casually rubbing himself against Will as he nends to take a shot. It's still fun, though. 

Zach also convinces Will to go out hiking a couple times and they go to a few Raptors games together, which seem to be a success. So when Zach's dad offers him a chance to use his row 6 Leafs seats to a game against the Blackhawks Zach jumps on the opportunity. 

Will doesn’t seem too excited when Zach tells him about it, but he still shows up in new washed jeans and a Leafs pride jersey cut to a crop, his abs showing every time he makes a sharp movement. And he might also be wearing make-up, Zach thinks he sees eyeliner or mascara or something. It's the gayest Zach has ever seen Will look, and that says something.

“Need me to call you baby all the time to complete the look?” Zach asks, eyebrow raised and Will laughs.

The game is okay, Zach likes hockey. Likes it even better with Will tucked under his arm. Will mostly seems uncomfortable, Zach thinks it the cold first but when he offers Will his hoodie, it only serves to Will more irritable. 

"What's up with you?" Zach asks, as lightly as he can. 

"They're playing like shit." Will whines, and Zach doesn't get it. The Leafs are winning 5-1. 

Will borrows closer to Zach, looking miserable and upset.

“Obviously he’s tired, how can he play like this” Will says, rolling his eyes at one the Hawks' guys on the ice 

“Huh?”

“They shouldn’t play him for this long of a shift,” William clarifies. “He’s missed a change and then they went on the PK.”

“How did you notice all that?” Zach asks, looking down at the ice. He can barely tell the Leafs apart, following the players from the other team seems a little too much.

William blushes and Zach’s pretty sure he's never seen him blush before. Not even on purpose on camera. It’s fascinating and odd, and like everything else Will has ever done, utterly adorable. 

“This is boring.” Will announces, standing up.

Zach fucks Willy in a bathroom stall in Scotiabank arena, eyes screwed shut and his hand tightly clasped over Willy’s mouth. Willy still keens so loudly when he comes that Zach is seriously concerned someone will come knocking any moment. 

They don’t get caught but Zach thinks it would’ve been worth it even if he got banned from Leafs games for the rest of his life.

* * *

It shouldn't be surprising that the sex is the best Zach ever had in his entire life. He's had his fair share of open minded partners, people he's been compatible with, people who helped him figure out his shit out. Sure he's never dated someone who had sex professionally before, but it's not like he was a prude before Will. But it’s like Will knows exactly what Zach’s deepest darkest fantasies are and then sets out to make them happen.

It’s Saturday when Will shows up at Zach’s after a shoot, tired and groggy. It happens more often than not nowadays; Zach taking over aftercare while Will looks on, fond and exasperated. They watch some show on tv, cuddling under a blanket and then Zach coaxes Will to get his sweats off, kisses him all over his body, until Will is mewling, soft and needy. 

“Want your mouth,” Will asks, and Zach could never say no to him. 

Zach spreads his on the bed, gets pillows to prop his ass up and just, gets to work. They've done this before, but never immediately after one of Will's shoots, and Zach tries to be gentle, conscious of how sensitive and tender Will must be. Even the gentle pressure he's working with turns out to sometimes be too much. Will doesn’t even get hard, his cock laying softly between his legs, and Zach tries not let let that freak him out. Follows Will’s aborted breaths and moans on what feels good, feels right instead. 

When he looks up Will’s eyes are huge, red, and wet. He’s breathtaking. Zach has never seen him this submissive, this into just lying there and taking whatever Zach gives him. 

“Willy,” he says softly, rubs a soothing hand over Will’s head. “You okay there, babe?”

“Aha,” Will hums softly and shuts his eyes. “Zach.” he smiles. “Gonna fuck me?”

He’s slurring a little and Zach honestly thinks this might be too much right now, too deep to go into without an actual conversation about rules and limits. He traces Willy’s cheek softly, wipes the two rogue tears there, brings them to Willy's mouth so he can taste it.

Willy bites gently on Zach’s hand to get his attention. “I want you,” he says. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Zach says, soft and careful. He doesn't want it to sound like he doesn't want Willy, doesn't appreciate the offer.

“It’s okay, I trust you.” Willy smiles, still a little floaty, and Zach sighs.

“Willy, sweetheart, come on, need you to open your eyes." Zach tries. He just needs Will to be a little less deep. And Willy does, blinks again and again until Zach is sure he is tracking.

"Want you to fuck me." Willy says softly, looking up at Zach.

Zach fucks him without a condom this time, because between the blowjobs and the prep both of them take it really doesn’t matter, and the truth is, he just wants to. Wants to own and mark Willy that way, wants a small piece of this magical boy that there is no chance he’ll get to keep.

It’s slow, and measured, and Willy cries again, overwhelmed and exhausted when Zach pushes his body into a dry orgasm. It’s such a strange thing it almost doesn't feel like sex, like it's not real and more real at the same, and Zach tries to holds on that feeling when he comes, hides his face against Willy’s neck and prays to whatever god exists whoever else Willy is hanging with loves his at least half as this.

* * *

They go to see some movie Willy insisted he needs to experience in a theater and both of them are yawning by the time they’re out.

“I live a few blocks away. You should come by.“ Willy says faux casually and Zach nods, pretends it’s normal to be dating someone for four months and never being in their apartment before. 

Willy’s place is. It’s bigger than Zach imagined. Nicer. It’s at least as expensive as Zach’s.

“Will.” Zach says, frowning.

He’s not sure he can pretend this isn’t weird. He doesn’t want this, doesn’t want to hug or kiss or fuck Willy in an apartment someone else is paying for. 

“I don’t feel right doing this.” He says, leaning against the wall. “If there’s someone else—” 

Willy sighs.

“There is no one else, Zach. I have casual sex, mostly in front of cameras. And there’s you, and there hasn’t been anyone else for a while.”

And Zach wants to believe that, he really does, but people like Willy don’t live like this unless someone is paying for it, and Zach sure isn’t. “I don’t mind. I just want honesty.”

“I am being honest.” Willy insists, obviously frustrated. “It’s all family money.” 

Zach laughs bitterly. “You want me to believe you’re living here, and you have all this, and then you choose to do porn.”

“Yes.” Willy insists.

“Why?”

“Because I like it, and I’m good at it.” Will says, sharp and defensive.

Zach smiles bitterly. “And it’s lucrative enough to keep this up.”

Willy shakes his head. “No. Of course not.”

“So who does?” Zach moves towards him, reaches to cup Willy’s face in his hands, gentle, soothing. “I won’t be angry, I won’t be jealous, I promise, baby, just tell me.”

Willy steps back. “You’re not going to understand.”

“Just tell me.” Zach begs. “Whatever it is, I’ll get you out of it, okay? I promise, Will.” 

“Fuck, Zach, how many times I have to tell you these are my choices.” Willy’s goes deeper into the apartment, hands around himself “My dad pays for it, okay?”

Zach frowns. “Your—”

“My actual biological father. God.” 

Zach blinks. “I don’t understand.” 

“I know you don’t.” Willy sits down on his couch, deflated. “Okay. So if you google Michael Nylander.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.” He sounds anxious and it’s so unlike him Zach hurries to get his phone out of his pocket. The wiki page come up first.

“Okay. He’s a hockey player.” Zach says.

“Yeah, he’s also my dad.” 

“Oh.” That makes the money make sense, or makes it legal at least, Zach is so fucking relieved he forgets to be upset with Willy not telling him earlier.

“Yeah. And my brother plays for the Blackhawks.” Willy continues.

Zach looks up sharply. That certainly explains some things, and Zach flinches, remembering.

“Jesus, Willy, You let me take you to that Hockey game like an idiot.” 

Willy smiles softly. “And my sister is ranked in the top 100 tennis players her age.”

Zach tries smiling. “That’s just unfair.”

“Good genes.” William says quietly.

“It says here you used to play,” Zach says, skimming the wikipedia page. Six kids, Willy’s the second oldest, first boy. If Zach is reading the dates right he was born in Calgary but lived all over Canada and the States, and maybe in Europe too. 

“Yeah.” Willy says, looking at the floor. “I’m a complete fuckup.”

“No.” Zach says sharply and Willy shrugs. 

Zach keeps reading, nothing about where William is now, what he does now. No _You Can Play _mention. 

Zach thinks of Willy in that Leafs pride tshirt and his heart hurts for this stupid sad boy. 

“I think you should go now.” Will says and Zach really doesn’t want to.

“Willy.”

“I don’t need your pity, Zach.” Will shrugs and then smiles bitterly. ”And I definitely don’t need your money. Please go.”

Zach has always considered himself the type of guy who knows how to recognise a no. And that, Willy telling him to go, isn't really open to interpretation. So he goes. It doesn't sit right with him.

The text comes that night at 3am.  
_I need some time. _  
_I’ll talk to you when I can._

Zach was sitting in front of his laptop, working, hoping it will make him fall asleep. He has read receipts on so he knows Willy saw he read it. Zach rolls his eyes, William is probably at some club, dancing with his friends, drunk and delirious. Zach used to think it actually mattered that Willy went home with him, to him, but looking back it probably never did. Zach is just some guy who got too obsessed with him. It probably happens to William all the time.

* * *

They have a building happy hour. It’s kind of horrible, most of the tenants distancing themselves from _TopLine_'s crew, but constantly looking. Zach kind of forgot most people are huge assholes. 

“How are things?” Zach asks John awkwardly, walking over. 

“Good. Good.” John nods at him in appreciation.

“How’s, eh, William? I mean, Neil?”

John looks surprised at the question.

“Oh. You don’t know. I thought—” He smiles kindly. “He quit a couple weeks ago. Said he needed some time to figure things out. I though you two were together?”

Zach shakes his head. “It didn't work out.”

“For what it's worth, I'm sorry. He seemed to really care for you.” He shrugs. “I actually wanted to ask for your advice, we're thinking of switching to our own video player.”

Zach blinks. Let's John change the subject and doesn't think about Will at all. 

* * *

Zach throws himself into work. It’s actually really nice, they get a new client who’s asking them to prototype a few new real-time events for gaming and Zach is actually excited to be hands-on on that. 

Spooner leaves, opening her own company with a couple of friends, and Zach decides to not even pretend he’s going to consider anything but promoting Dermott to her role.

“Get me a new PA, Dermy.” Zach says and puts a cupcake in front of Dermott. 

Travis blinks at him. “Do you really think we need both a General Manager and and a PA? I know your calendar is crazy, but—” 

Zach shakes his head. “You’re taking over BizDev, Dermy. Find me a PA.” 

“Zach…” Dermott just stands there, grinning.

“Did you tell him already?” Brownie walks in. They’re not exactly back to normal, but it’s getting there. Zach thinks it would be easier to forgive him if he didn't end up being right. 

“Yeah.” Zach smirks. “He’s been speechless since.”

“Ehm. Thank you.” Dermott spits out. “I’m going to go find you an executive assistant now.” 

He practically runs away from Zach’s office, and Zach can’t blame him. He’s going to do awesome.

* * *

Dermott is the one interviewing candidates, being as he’s the only one who can actually explain what being Zach’s executive assistant includes. But Zach meets the ones Dermott deemed adequate. He hated Tom, and he likes Rennata, but she’s probably overqualified for the role.

He has two more people to meet and when he looks up from the latest CV, and finds the next guy standing in the door, and. William. Wearing a three piece suite, of all things. 

“Dermott,” Zach shouts.

Dermott comes over. Zach already misses the days he could make him run. 

“You brought William to interview to be my assistant?” Zach asks, ignoring Will.

“Executive assistant.” Dermott sighs. “And I scheduled time on your calendar so you and,” He looks down at his notes. “Mr. William Nylander, can talk and get to know each other.” 

“Travis.” Zach starts. "This is a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen."

“We’re not actually going to hire him, Zach.” Dermott promises.

“Hey.” Will says. “I could be a great secretary.” 

Dermott rolls his eyes and leaves, closing the door behind him. Traitor. 

Willy sits down on the edge of Zach’s desk, let his legs dangle a little. Zach has seen him sitting there dozens of times now, but it’s different. It just is.

”You know,” Will says. “A lot of video technology innovation actually came from the porn industry. 

“Yes. I actually do.” Zach says, tense. He remembers telling Willy that on one of their very first dates. He didn't even know Willy was really listening. But he isn’t going to act like William didn’t just leave for five weeks, like that didn't break Zach's heart in some way. "You got over your shit?" 

“No,” Willy smiles, like it’s nothing. “But I missed you.”

“You even quit _TopLine_.” Zach says. He doesn’t even care if Willy knows he’s a creeper who asked about him. Willy fucking left.

“Yeah, I got a modelling job. Like, fashion modelling. They don’t like me doing porn.” He bites his lip. “It wasn’t you, Zach. I didn’t quit because of you.”

“I never wanted you to quit.” Zach says, defensive.

“I'm not quitting forever anyway, and I'm still going to sleep with other people sometime.” Willy continues. “I’m still me.”

“At what point did I ever ask you not to?” Zach frowns. "I don't care about that." 

“Zach, you do understand that's not how thing usually work, right?” Willy says softly, looks down at the floor. “I thought that if I'd ever let you feel like own me, you'd tell me to stop .”

Zach can feel in throat closing in. "I never wanted to own you, Will. Not like that."

“Well fucking congrats, man, you're the first one who didn't."

He sounds defensive, and vulnerable, and Zach can only imagine how hard it must be that disappointed in people. He never thought of it, but now that he knows about Will's dad and his money it seems obvious he was always telling the truth, that he really doesn't know how to date. Always had people want him for the wrong reasons, the wrong way. 

But Zach is not the only one who's not good at using his words here. “I'm sorry, I kind of just assumed an open relationship was what we both wanted. If you wanted to make it clearer, you could've tried talking about it instead of fucking Mitch and Auston on our second date."

Willy shrugs. It's infuriating, and sweet, and Zach will forever love the way Willy's always unapologetically himself. It would be stupid to pretend he didn't miss him like crazy.

“You look good.” Zach says, crossing his arms against his chest. 

Willy smirks. “I had an interview. Sir.”

Zach huffs. “Have you ever seen anyone in this office wearing anything resembling a suit?” He rubs his eyes, tired. “Why like this, Will? You could’ve just called me.”

Willy grins, shuffles closer to Zach and runs his hand over Zach's arm. “I thought it would be a better meet-cute for us. We can tell people this one.”

Zach rolls his eyes. “I didn’t mind, Will. I never cared.”

“I know that now,” He’s still grinning. “But you walking in while I was shooting a porn is not a good one to tell my parents when I introduce them to my super successful tech mogul boyfriend.” 

He's grinning, but Zach can see the fake bravado behind the cheerfulness. Apparently, Zach still can never deny him anything. He feels it bloom under his ribcage, this weird confidence in them, in a future. He shakes his head, grinning back. “You’re so fucking cheeky.”

Willy bats his eyelashes down at him. “Is this when you spank me over your desk?”

“You’re never allowed to leave me again.” Zach says, standing up, and Willy jumps off the table at the same time, opens his arms to hug Zach. Zach leans against his chest. He feels solid, real. 

“I didn’t go anywhere,” Willy says, quiet. 

“So, boyfriend. Huh?” Zach says, smiling as Willy kisses under his jaw. He’s a little scruffier than Zach is used to, but it’s nice, masculine, and Willy still smells like himself, cedars and the ocean. 

“Hey,” Willy asks, suddenly. "Do you think I could blow you under your desk?" and Zach laughs, sharp and happy. 

"Never change." Zach laughs and grabs Willy’s perfect blond hair and pulls their mouths together again before Willy has a chance to chirp him for being this gone on him.


End file.
